


Morning

by Rin_chan32



Series: Cinnaphosweek2018 [1]
Category: Houseki no Kuni
Genre: Cinnaphosweek2018, F/F, F/M, Other, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: In the very early hours of the morning, Phosphophyllite makes themselves wake up so they can try their luck on making a surprise breakfast for Cinnabar-- both as a way of saying thank you for taking care of them and also just to make them eat something for once. And through a series of mistakes and mess-ups along with their usual cute quirky moments, their accomplishment is achieved.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Cinnaphos week is finally here aaaaaa!!!! I'm so happy that I got to participate in this and I'm so happy to show you what I wrote for all seven days! This is one of my favorite things that I wrote for this and I hope that you enjoyed this as well!!

Phos woke up with a big yawn, stretching their body as they rolled onto their stomach, smacking their lips as they wiped the drool from the side of their mouth. Their thin arms wrapped around the pillow next to them, burrowing their face in the fluff as they sighed and tried to go back to sleep. But, before they could drift back off to sleep, their alarm went blaring off in their ear. “Nooo….” they whined, their legs kicking as they threw a fit about waking up.

 

They laid on their bed for a bit longer before a loud, upset moan left their lips as they reached for their phone. Their teal eyes squinted as the light from their phone nearly blinded them, pressing snooze before they placed the device to the side as they snuggled their pillow. A happy sigh escaped their curved lips as they let the warmth of their bed take over their body slowly. They had no clue why they had their alarm set up this early, but it was probably not too important.

 

It was silent (excluding the happy shuffles and high pitched noises from being warm) for a while before Phosphophyllite shot up from their bed. “Wait!” They yelled as the fell out of their bed, trying to unravel themselves from their blankets before they snatched their phone from where they left it and ran out of their room. The teal gem tiptoed down the hall and opened Cinnabar’s door _very_  carefully, shoving their somewhat large head into the crevice they made. And when they saw the other one was still fast asleep in their dark room, they let out a sigh of relief before they tried to get out and close their door.

 

Phosphophyllite went into the kitchen and turned on a light, making some weird noise between a hiss and a nasal groan as they closed their eyes from being blinded from the bright lights. Once their eyes adjusted to the lights in the room that they were in now, they placed their phone on the counter and they stood on the tips of their toes as they open up some cabinets. They placed everything that they needed in a semi-straight line before they looked at their progress happily.

 

Phos let out a happy sigh as they gathered all of the bowls and walked to the the spot that was closer to the refrigerator. And if they were honest with themselves, they were pretty proud that they didn’t make any messes or they didn’t make any loud noises— until their alarm went off that is.

 

Since everything was quiet and they were the only one awake, the loud noise from their phone startled them a bit too much. Once their alarm went off, the teal gem jumped in the air and dropped all of the bowls in their arms, a loud crashing sound echoing around the house. Phosphophyllite stood there for a few seconds before they moved over the dropped bowls on the ground and rushed over to Cinnabar’s room once more.

 

And when they got there and opened the door to see if the other was awake, they just caught the other rolling over onto the other side of their bed. Phosphophyllite watched them get themselves comfortable, put their arm over their forehead, and then let out a sigh as they drifted off back to sleep. They stood there for a while before the teal gem quietly went back into the kitchen, turned off their alarm for good before they went back to the others room.

 

Although it’s not considered… polite to take pictures of people while their sleeping, it was a pretty rare sight to see Cinnabar fast asleep. It wasn’t every day that they saw them with their red hair all messed up with a _tiny_  bit of drool trailing down the corner of their mouth and half of their body outside of the blankets. It was either Cinnabar was always surprisingly awake before the other, or when Phosphophyllite woke up before the red gem, their door would always be locked so they wouldn’t mess with them.

 

After their “illegal” photo shoot with the other was over, Phosphophyllite snuck outside of the partially messy room before they closed it as quietly as possible before going back to their workspace. They picked up all of the bowls off of the ground, washed them off and put them back where they wanted them to go before they went to their room. Phos went into the back of their closet, grabbed that apron Dia gave them that Cinnabar hated oh so much, grabbed some washcloth from the bathroom. They traveled back to the kitchen, put on the apron before tying the washcloth around their forehead and then they went to their bowls and slammed their dinky fists on the counter. “I’m ready,” they muttered with confidence before they got their phone and looked up a recipe to that male they’d probably burn.

 

Phosphophyllite was never really good at cooking, and they never really tried to cook anything for someone else because they weren’t good at cooking and excellent at burning stuff. But, they decided to beat the odds of actually making something decent for Cinnabar— as a little thank you gift for taking care of them for a long amount of time. That's because around a few months ago (maybe longer), Phos got into a pretty bad accident that caused them to both of their legs—and Cinnabar was there for them the whole time.

 

And even though the adorably awkward red-haired gem normally didn’t show affection towards them and is normally cold towards them, they were very caring towards the other. They’d always go and get something for the other (even though it was _very_  clear that they didn’t want to) and they’d—surprisingly— sleep with the other to keep them company and to get them anything in the middle of the night. And they did this nearly every day until the little stubs that were once their legs were fully healed and they were able to walk in prosthetics.

 

So, Phosphophyllite decided to make them breakfast as a thank you for taking care of them and to also make them eat breakfast for once in their god dang life. The teal gem would always tell them to eat breakfast and the other would just glare at them before eating half of a slice of toast or maybe even a bowl of cereal on a good day. But, they normally don’t eat anything and it drives the slightly younger gem insane.

 

And they’d always give the whole spiel about eating breakfast and that it’s the most important meal of the day and that a cup of ramen isn’t breakfast. But, they won’t listen no matter what they do and they’ll live by their own rules before the day that they die. So Phosphophyllite came up with a plan that if they make the other something good enough, they’ll convince the other to try eating at least something besides noodles in the morning.

 

So here they were, staring at a pancake intensely as they waited for it to finish cooking so they can put it with the other two pancakes that they made. “It seems pretty big…” they muttered, a small frown on their lips as they looked at the pancake that was cooking before they looked at the other two. And then it was in that moment when they realized that the one they made was not ‘pretty big’, it was gigantic.

 

Phos leaned in close to the hot stove as they looked at the cooking pancake, trying to see if they could see if it was it was ready. And once they felt their cheek heating up, they pulled away from the stove and got a fork so they could lift up a bit of the bottom part. And when they saw that it was a between the light brown it’s supposed to be and black like it’s not supposed to be, the put the fork to the side before they flipped it, jumping happily when it landed on the pan.

 

They stood there for a while before they got tired of waiting and they looked around for something else to do for the other. And after a while of standing there and humming, they checked the pancake to see if it was ready yet before they walked over to the other counter the coffee machine. Their thin finger pressed on a button and they got Cinnabar’s favorite mug (Phos got it for them a while ago and they call it their cereal mug) and put it near the machine.

 

Phosphophyllite then hurried back to the pancake, plopped it on top of the others before they went back to the machine as they waited for it to turn on. But, they let out a loud moan as they got impatient turning around as they went to the front door and _gently_  opened it. They slipped outside of their home before they went to the green grass, kneeling down and picking up some of the wildflowers that were growing. And once they had a hand full of them, they slipped back inside and got a glass cup and set it on the dining room table for decoration.

 

Phos placed the still hot pancakes on the table with the syrup-covered syrup bottle next to them, going back to the coffee machine to make the bitter drink for the other. They sat on the counter as they hummed and waited for the last thing that needed to finish brewing so they could wake up Cinnabar— or at least that _was_  going to happen next.

 

While they waited for the others coffee to finish, they stopped moving and humming when they heard a door shut along with muffled footsteps. “Phos, did you leave?” Cinnabar asked, walking into the living room and looking half asleep. Their red hair was standing up in some places from their severe case of bed hair and the oversized black sweater fell off their shoulder and exposed their pale shoulder along with their thin strap from their dark feet tank top.

 

And instead of giving their partner a proper answer— which would simply tell them no before telling them good morning and that they made breakfast— Phosphophyllite decided to take the childish route of things.

 

“No!” They yelled before they slid off of the counter and went to the other, turning them around and trying to push them out of the living room. “Now can you please leave!?”

 

“What the-“ Cinnabar snapped as they looked at the pushing them out as they tried to use their strength to prevent the other from pushing them out. “Why are you yelling at me!?

 

Phos ignored their question, “just come back in here when I’m ready, Okay!?”

 

“What-“

 

“Okay!?”

 

“Fine!” Cinnabar let out an angry groan before they walked out of the room, going into their room and slamming the door behind them. Phosphophyllite watched them angrily walk back to their room before they went to the kitchen and they went back to the coffee machine.

 

They put it on the table next to the other stuff and rotated some stuff around so it’ll be “perfect” in their eyes before they let out a small huff of completion. “You can come back in now, Cinna!!”

 

It was quiet for a bit before Cinnabar’s bedroom door opened and their upset partner walked in, looking at the other with a frown. “What did you make me leave for?” They asked with a sigh.

 

Phosphophyllite then stroke a weird pose with their hands in their air, “I made you breakfast!!” They yelled happily, only earning a hum of possible interest from the other. Their teal eyes watched the other look at them before they used their index finger lift up a one of the pancakes before their red eyes looked at the other.

 

“They’re burnt,” they said, their eyes having somewhat of amusement when they watched the other puff out their cheeks childishly.

 

“Well, I tried my best!” Phos pouted, crossing their arms in front of their chest, “and it doesn’t matter what color they are because it’s going to taste good anyway because I made it with love!!”

 

“Why are you always so cheesy?” Cinnabar asked, letting out a yawn as they moved their messy hair noodle out of the way before they sat down at where Phos placed the others food at.

 

“Because I love you!” Phosphophyllite said happily as watched them as they used the side of their fork to cut a small slice out before they ate it. “How is it?” They asked the other when they saw that they were done eating that small slice.

 

“It tastes burnt,” Cinnabar replied simply, looking at the others face turned to hopeful to upset. Phos knew that their partner was just teasing them— especially since after their face looked at them to scold them, the red gem immediately reached for their mug and chuckled before they drunk the hot liquid.

 

“I bet that it doesn’t taste that bad!! You’re just being awkward because you know it’s good!!” They argued, bending over the table to grab the others fork and took a bite of it, flicking the others head with a frown. “It’s not that bad you dork!” They yelled, making the other nearly choke from joking in their laughter.

 

“You don’t have to flick me!” They mumbled as they put the mug down and watched the other one sit down next to them and reach across them to grab their hot mug. “I thought you didn’t like coffee.”

 

“I don’t,” Phos replied as they looked at the other before they put their lips against the rim, “there’s no more juice in the fridge and I don’t feel like getting up.” They explained as they took a small sip before their entire face scrunched up.

 

Cinnabar laughed at their facial expression a bit before they reached over and took off the washcloth that was still on the other's forehead. “We can go get some later…” they mumbled softly.

 

Phosphophyllite’s face lit up when those words came out of their mouth, “Really??” They asked happily. When the other nodded, a happy laugh left their lips before they scooted their chair over to the other, nuzzling their head into the crook of Cinnabar’s neck and hummed happily. “I love you,” they sing before their teal eyes looked at the other with a large smile on their lips.

 

“I love you too.,” Cinnabar muttered with a small smile before they leaned in and gently kissed the other's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! I'm going to drop off a little self-promo here if you don't mind it!  
> First off, thank you for reading this and I really hope that you like it as much as I do! Second off, if you want to know my thoughts on writing this lovely piece and for the rest of what I have to offer for cinnaphos week as well as stuff for other fanfics coming out or just hnk shitposting and aechmea hating, you should follow my Tumblr! Just look up rin-chan32 and follow the account with padparadscha holding a sriracha bottle, that's me!


End file.
